


Venom

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Developing Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Sexual Confusion, Touching, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: "Sometimes I do wish I never met you."
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Kudos: 26





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Venom  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: T for some mild touchy-feely make-out stuff  
> Words: 345  
> Prompt Request: "i wish i never met you"
> 
> A/N: Another thing I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Maybe Anita needs to clean her ears out. Maybe she's suffered some hearing loss after her time experiencing explosion after thunderous gunshot in the IMC. Maybe... Maybe what she just heard was true, and the biting words that permeate and poison her mind like venom are deserved.

She can't think straight with full lips attached to the underside of her jaw. Can't formulate a coherent verbal response but thinks _if you hate me so badly, then find another dimension where I don't exist._

She doesn't say it, just lets the euphoria and desire control her as her hands paw and grab at every article of clothing she can reach to pull them off. She waits for a follow-up. And waits. And waits...

And...

Wraith finally stops, shirt half-open, the glow in her eyes fading away. She looks confused with her lips parted, breath hitching as Anita's fingers roll down her spine.

"So, that's how you feel about me?" Anita asks. And her heart thumps in her ears at the incoming response.

Wraith shushes her with her lips, murmurs about not letting her finish, then rests her forehead at Anita’s collar. "I wish... Sometimes I _do_ wish I never met you. You..." She stops, her own small hands wandering up Anita's back, digging her nails in as if to drive her point home and make it _hurt_ . “You make me _feel_ things... Things that I’ve...” She seemingly chokes on her own words as her fingers claw Anita’s back. She stops eventually, if only to bring her hands around front and run them up Anita’s waist and abs under her shirt.

Wraith’s teeth pinch at Anita’s shirt, deep enough to bite skin at Anita’s collar, making her wince. She releases to speak again. “Things I’ve never felt with anyone before...”

She doesn’t utter another word.

Neither does Anita.

What are they _doing_ , standing in the corner of some abandoned shack in Kings Canyon after hours? What are they _doing_ , staring at each other with shirts in disarray and pants undone?

What are they doing?

What...are they?


End file.
